Diario de unos pervertidos
by el trobador
Summary: Una saga de historias que cuentan la relación intimida de una pareja normal.


p class="MsoNormal"Este era un día normal , este día era , el 29 de octubre de 2014br / Aquel día ale y naomi , una pareja de pololos muy nueva , que llevaban 3 semanas nada mas de pololeo tenían una cita , ese día ella iba a ir a la playa junto a ale , un día bastante normal , ambos en esa playa de un pueblo rural , donde el vivía , sin gente a ningún lado , casi como un pueblo fantasma , ella vestía una polera amarilla que permitía ver la forma de sus senos bien formados pero no de exagerado tamaño , unos pantalones verdes , ella media 1.50 aprox ojos celestes pelo corto mirada que enamoraba , sonrisa cautivadora y delgada , el media 1.65 aprox , delgado , pelo corto , moreno , llevaba shorts y una camisa verde , fue una tarde bastante normal , el se quedaba en el agua de espaldas mirando el cielo y pensando en las historias que le contaban las nubes , ella igualmente hacia lo mismo con los ojos cerrados solo concentrada en el sonido del mar , dejándose flotar por la sublime y delicada caricia de las olas , sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso… ya eran las dos de la tarde y fueron a la casa de el , ambos tenían hambre , luego de caminar unos 15 minutos llegaron una casa normal de color verde , rejas negras y de doble piso , golpearon pero nadie abrió , el introdujo la llave y movió la cerradura tal parece que no había nadie , el realizo una llamada a su madre. Hola , donde están? , a lo que su madre contesto : en iris (una ciudad a dos horas de Dorteon , pueblo donde ellos se encontraban) llegaremos de noche por favor ordena y no hagan desorden , corto la llamada…, el entro y dijo a naomi que tomara un baño mientras el subía al segundo piso a dejar las cosas y a buscar ropa para ella , minutos después bajo y le grito que la ropa estaba a las afuera de la puerta y subiría a esperarla para almorzar luego , se recostó y paso el rato , unos veinte minutos y se oyen los pasos de la joven chica subir , tan despacios ya que de por si era delicada su caminar , al entrar estaba con una polera blanca en V que le quedaba grande y unos pantalones aun mas grandes , una escena que le causaría risa a cualquier , el pelo desordenado y húmedo y con una toalla sobre el secándoselo , el la miro y rió , te queda un poco grande no crees , ella contesto con una cara la cual inflaba las mejillas , la quedo mirando y se paro , verla ahí tan delicada , las gotas de cuello caían por su delgado cuello hasta entrar por la ranura del escote de la polera , unos labios delgados y el pelo desordenado , ante el , estaba la imagen mas erótica en la que el la hubiera visto en el tiempo que llevaban , se acerco a ella con ideas decididas , besarla ,como si no hubiera mañana , le tomo el brazo y la puso contra la pared levemente , ella miro suponiendo lo que haría ya que el lo había echo varias veces antes , el le levanto el mentón y dijo mirándole esos hermosos ojos celestes , te quiero mucho… , antes de que ella terminara la frase , yo ig… la beso, un beso lento , junto sus labios superiores a los de ella , rozando labios , hasta tomar su lengua y apretarla entre sus labios , viendo la cara tan placentera de aquella chica por la cual sentía tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo , sentía cada gota de saliva caer en sus labios viniendo de la lengua de ella , el detuvo el beso y se paso la lengua por sus propios labios para humedecerlos la miro y fingió que iba a besarla deteniéndose solo a milímetros de los labios de ella , ella con los labios entre abiertos mirándolo con una expresión , tierna , el rápido entro su lengua por la boca de ella , masajeándola moviéndola , tanteando sus dientes , desde dentro se podría haber visto la saliva de el recorriendo la lengua de ella , cayendo gotas como si fuera un poco de agua en un día de calor , el puso su mano en el costado del pantalón de ella en sus oblicuos y se lo bajo un poco , se podía ver la parte donde empezaba su hueso hacia , su vagina , aquella parte de toda persona que es como un triangulo hacia abajo , se le notaba solo eso nada mas , como dejando a la imaginación lo que ahí se encontraba y el no quería bajar mas , quería que se quedara así , a su imaginación , esa pose erótica con una mano en el mentón y un poco los pantalones de ella hacia abajo , lográndose ver una pose , tan exquisita , el saco su mano , pero el pantalón quedo abajo solo el costado derecho de el , luego la levanto mientras la besaba , mientras subía ella puso sus piernas en la cadera de el , ella podía sentir algo en el short , un bulto , era un short después de todo…, se quedo en esa pose porque quiso , mientras el la besaba… , la movió hacia la cama la arrojo en ella , quedando el arriba , pero no por mucho, el se acostó y ella subió sobre el besándolo apasionadamente , la lengua ya en este punto salía de la boca , recorría los labios , el cuello de ella , ella empezó a moverse lentamente sobre el bulto de el , lentamente.. para saborear cada momento en que volvía a sentírselo , el la besaba y seguía el compás de sus movimientos uno después de otro , el roce fue aumentando de velocidad cada vez mas , ella cerraba los ojos de placer , mientras el pensaba en otras cosas , para poder seguir así sin que cesara su pene , el puso su mano en los oblicuos nuevamente pero bajando mas el pantalón , ella cerraba los ojos aun y ponía su cuello a la altura de la boca de el para sentir aquellos mordiscos leves pero satisfactorios , el mordía su cuello lentamente , lo lamía llegando desde el escote hasta la oreja , donde mordisqueaba lentamente la punta…, luego la parte inferior e introducía su lengua en ella , causando que naomi cerrara los ojos fuertemente y se moviera mucho mas rápido , lo cual era perjudicador para el , pero sentirla y sentir la respiración de ella agitada en su oreja , se sentía tan bien , que tenia que distraerse en otras cosas para no correrse , lentamente mientras el roce se prolongaba ella se sentía mucho mejor , sentía el roce de ambas partes a través de su pantalón y del short , mientras tenia el costado del pantalón hacia abajo , el besaba el cuello de ella , el escote donde los huesos caían hacia sus senos , levanto la polera de ella lentamente , mientras la levantaba un poco sobre el para poder besarla en los costado , la polera seguía levantándose hasta poder ver el sostén , un sostén con puntos , en un momento dado y sin aviso ella ya no tenia la polera puesta , pero seguía moviéndose sobre el , como no quisiera detenerse nunca y el seguía soportando , desabrocho el sostén de atrás con una de sus manos , ella se tapo automáticamente , el retiro las manos de ella y las puso en su cuello mientras la besaba , el sentía los senos de ella sobre su pecho , la levanto hasta que pudiera verlos , delicados y tan quietos , nadie los había tocado , aparte de ella obviamente , los toco y vio la reacción de ella , una reacción tan…tierna y apacible, se sentía cohibida totalmente , el acerco sus labios a aquellos senos y con la punta de la lengua lamió el pezón lentamente y de manera circular , un gemido salio de ella leve y casi inaudible , pero el si lo escucho mientras lamía uno de sus senos el otro lo masajeaba con la otra mano , ella parecía sentirse mucho mejor y se apresuraba mas y mas el movimiento , dejándolo a el casi incapacitado de seguir , si no se detenía el se correría , la tiro al costado quedando el arriba y siguió lamiendo , ahora no había movimiento pero ella cerraba los ojos con placer mientras lo rodeaba a el con sus brazos , el éxtasis… en ese momento sonó el celular de ella y se levanto de golpe , se estaba haciendo tarde y debía irse , lo cual era lo mejor , algo tan especial , no se puede disfrutar de un golpe , un beso se dieron , como guardando un secreto un secreto que entre ellos quedo./p


End file.
